RiverDale
by ExtraordinaryMind
Summary: This is based on a true story. names are changed to protect the guilty and anyone involed. i changed most of the names to south names but some names stood the same because i asked if i could use them. its slow duh cause its real but it will get crazy FAST
1. That Damn Sweater

Chapter 0ne- Welcome To Mister Rogers' Neighborhood...  
...Won't You Be My Neighbor?

Fall is upon once again. Another year Well, actual the last year. I'm on my way to see where I stand in the ratings or other wise known as if I made student council. This is Riverdale Country Broading School for the rich kids who's parents have no time to raise. I've been here for as long as I can remember. I don't know any other place but here. As I make it to the broad. I check the list, I knew I'd make it. As I check the rest of the list I laugh. This will be interesting.

I walk to go back to my car to get the rest of my stuff. As I pull a box out of my back seat I see Ashley pulls in. Nice car. No wonder she made the list. Not far behind I hear Kyla yelling from her car. I should have guessed. Kyla is Ashley's Step sister as you can tell loving sisters they are not. I close my door with box in hand walking to my dorm. I pass by Glen and Aiden showing off their muscles, two guys doing that is so gay. I'd start a rumor of them two fucking but no one would believe it since they fuck everything walking. So I yell out a hey and keep walking. I see my bitch of a sister Madison.

Maybe I should be nicer to her but she doesn't deserve it. So I flip her the finger and she yells "Love you too!" Then I see Tara coming up to help Mad with her stuff. My has Tara grown, very nice. Tara is Aiden's sister, I know your thinking great a female version of him. Double negative. But she's ok, a little hint of him and a little attitude thanks to Mad. Bad mix I know but, she's got this nice side very few get the chance to see. I don't know why for the life of me she hangs with my sister. Maybe she sees something nice, she would be the first. I give her a wink I get a smile back and I keep it moving.

I drop my box off in my room and make way back to my car. Oh look Sherry's found my sister, Great. Now there will be trouble. Hopefully Tara went to find Kyla. That must mean the Miller brothers are not far behind Clay and Boz. Two boys with nothing in common but Sherry their sister. Clay is a genius hands down he's the one who deserves a spot on the list fairly. Boz Boz Boz well theirs always a black sheep in the family and that's him. He's rough around the edges, very rough enough to cut you just by looking at him. I don't really mix well with Boz since he thought something was going on wit me and his sister. I laugh because if he was really paying attention he would know who she has been seeing. No biggie its not really his biz anyways.

Here comes my roommate Sean and his beautiful sister Chelsea. Don't get any ideas Chelsea is off limits weather she knows it or not by who you will soon find out. Sean and Chelsea are southern trained. The most polite duo you will ever meet. At first I thought it was a show but come to realize their the real deal. He's a great roommate smart as hell, he's best friends with Clay and is very polite to Sherry. Connecting the dots yet? Don't worry there's no rush. I say hi to him and Chels and tell him the doors open.

Just as I make it to the parking lot I see Ashley sitting on her trunk talking on the phone. She seems really into the convo I'm not sure she even sees me. I make it back to my car and I'm looking everywhere for my cell phone. Fuck! This isn't good. A cell phone holds lots of things in it, mines more then others it needs to be found. I open the back door and kneel down on the floor looking under my seats. I here a car pull in across the way Kelly Clarkson blasting from inside and only one person comes to mind Spencer. I peek my head up a little to confirm my assumption. Yep its Spencer, Glen's sister. Shes still sitting in her car and she's on the phone too. Nice everyone has there phone but me. I go back to looking and I hear a door open then close. I peek up again to watch Spencer slow down just as she walks past Ashley. Now for the normal eye you would have missed this but with a trained eye like mine you saw what I saw. Spencer switches hands her phone is in just as Ashley picks her head up. I see Ashley's mouth move and Spencer's cheek raise. A smile. Spencer picks up the pace and switches hands again. Ashley jumps off her trunk and opens the passenger side door. She's still on the phone and I hear something I rarely hear from her. A giggle, she whispers some words and hangs up. Then walking the say way Spencer did. I shake my head and dig deeper under my seat.

Bingo.

My blackberry. I stand up and put in my code. I play a video I have saved. Female voice says "I love you now go to sleep." I smile and very low say "I love you too." I close my door put my phone in my pocket and I make my way to student council meeting. As I open the door I look around and I appear to be the last one to arrive.  
Everyone is here and sadly we have to sit in order. I say hi to Clay and Sean which are probably talking chess those two are known to talk in code when their talking about girls. I give Sherry and Chelsea a kiss on the cheek. I make my way to Mad I call her a bitch. She just reply s dick. Oh yes the beautiful Tara she gets a kiss on both cheeks and a smirk. This is Spencer's first time seeing me today she gives me a tight hug and a you look cute today look. I don't bother with Boz because I don't see a point to. Kyla I give a laugh and hug. If I gave her a kiss Aiden would look at me sideways for the rest of the day and I'm not in the mood for that. I head nod Aiden and Glen because I try not to fall in to the games they play. Before I sit in my seat I reach over smack Ashley's hand. She goes to swing back but she misses I'm already in my seat.

"Armani now that you have graced us with your presents can we start" Aiden says.

"Ya whenever Ash is ready." Ii say in a jolly voice.

"Fine, lets do this. Pass up those papers. You didn't think you would be put on this list and you haven't to prove it did you?"

I hear a few laughs but everyone has their papers. Now I know your wondering what the hell is going on. Okay ill fill you in real fast. This student council isn't chosen by grades you would think so but sorry no. We are chosen but amount spent on our cars. Sad right? Ya I know. No one knows who started it like this but it seems to have always been like this. Rich school rich kids hey we get bored easy. I rank second which is pretty good. Now if you were paying attention to the order of people I talked to you'll know the order. And at the head of our table is Ashley. Boy this year going to be fun. Welcome to RiverDale.


	2. Where is Sesame Street?

Chapter tw0- Bert and Ernie are a gay couple right?...  
... Wait their not? so two men sharing a bed is straight? damn does that make me straight?

Now there's a few things you must know about this student council. Well for starters we don't talk about shit to do with helping the school. Not our job. We handle the more of current events or gossip as we like to call it. The useless stuff like what's going on in the world that's for the schools newspaper. Fucking nerds. Well we don't do that shit here. We are way to cute for that shit. We stick to what we know sex, lies, and gossip. Well for Boz its lie and steal cause I know no one is dumb enough to let him any where close to their goodies. But that's just my opinion. Looking at Ashley I want to laugh as she calls in all our slips. I really want to know where Boz got that damn car. I truly think that bum ass stole it. If you can't tell I don't care to much for him. Why? Long story with due time. Finally Ashley's off the phone. The moment of truth.

"So it appears everyones papers check out." Ashley says.  
Give me a break. He brought that car?! I think to myself.

"Well now that the bullshit is done does anyone have biz to bring to the table?" Ashley says.

Its quite for a moment until Mrs. Harper walks in. She walks right to Ashley and tells her something. Her face looks upset and worried. And all I see is Ashley's eyes grow big.  
I wonder what happened. Right as Mrs. Harper leaves the room Ashley takes a long deep breathe.  
I move closer to her and ask "what was that about?" she looks at me worried. She looks away and braces herself.

"Mrs. Harper has just informed me of a passing. Mr. Honeywell, he was found dead. And all tapes and files from his patience were taken." Everyones face drops. Now I know your wondering who this Mr. Honeywell is. He's the schools psychologist. The whole student council was ordered to see him after a student killed them self in front of us last year. He was... troubled, that's all we were told. Mr. Honeywell was a cool guy, real easy to talk to. I guess to easy. He knew a lot of secret things and the sessions were always taped. And now he's dead and someone has access to our files and now our secrets. So now you know why everyone looks worried. I think what shocks me is even Clay and Sean looked worried. Fuck this is not a good way to start off. I know my secrets can't be that bad but as I look around the faces say it all. Everyone has secrets and now they are in someones hands. No one seems in the mood to gossip anymore so Ashley lets us go. As everyone starts to leave I walk up to Ashley.

"Did she give you details?" I asked a little pus hie.

"No" she says all rushed. "But I will go get some."

I've never seen Ashley like this. Almost fighting back the look of fear. I guess she's got a lot hidden too.

"Where are you going exactly?" I say trying to keep up with her.

"My car. Ill see you later." And with that she was in her car and gone.

I walk over to my car and just sit in the drivers seat. I turned the music on to drown out me talking to myself. I put my head on the steering wheel and just process what's going on. When I hear my door open and someone gets it. I pick up my head and look over. Its Spencer.

"What's up Spence?" I asked a little worried.

"I should ask you the same thing." She says with a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Its just the news hit home. I just never thought something like that would happen to him. He was such a nice guy." She nods and agrees.

Me and Spencer have this very strange relationship. No not like that kind of relationship. We are just friends nothing more. We just know what to say when to say it to each other.

"But what doesn't make sense is why him? And then take all his files and tapes. Like who would want that stuff?." She reads my mind and says what I'm thinking next.

"Who would want our secrets?" I put my head down because that's what worries me. Who would want them. As I'm about to speak a knock at the window interrupts me. Spencer rolls my window down to greet Kyla.

"Have you seen Ashley?" I lean over to answer for Spencer.

"She left. I'm not sure where she went." Kyla rolls her eyes and Spencer looks as if she wants to ask something. But looks like I'll answer it with no request. "She seemed in a rush but she said she would be back."

"Well whatever she's a drama queen anyway. Spencer you still coming with me to the workout room?" Spencer takes a couple seconds to answer but seems as if forced.

"Ummm.. Ya. Ya I'm coming." She looks over at me almost trying to say something but chooses not to.

"See you later Armani." I give her a weak smile.

And then its only me again sitting alone with my thoughts. I close my eyelids tight almost forcing myself to hold it together. A light knock on my window brought me back to reality and as I opened my eyes to look it was Tara. I roll down the window and she hands me a snicker. She smiles and walks away. She doesn't need to say anything the snicker said it all. I love snickers, they relax me.

I sigh, I can't sit here forever. I take out my blackberry and play another video. Female voice "I miss your lips once they leave mine. Don't go. Stay a little longer" "Babe you know I can't. Ill be back as soon as I can. Don't miss me too much." I laugh. I whisper I love you.

I open my door and just as I'm about to close it I always get run over by none other then Ashley. She doesn't look happy at all. She yells to get in the car. I listen without a second thought. I'm about to speak and she pulls off. She speaks without making eye contact.

"Do you have anything to hide?"

I look at her and for a second I almost ask what. But I already know. I reply

"Who doesn't?"


	3. What do those shapes mean?

Chapter Three- Whats up with those Teletubbuies names?...  
...Tinky Winky, Laa Laa, Po, Dipsy. For a kids show they have dirty porn names. The purple sounds kinky, the red one looks underage. That yellow one has a limp stick and the green one is ALWAYS HARD. should we worry about what our kids watch?  
We are teenagers.

You think to yourself how much can a teenager hide that's serious. But for teenagers somethings getting out could change a lot. As we sit at a red light I think about what I hide from others then I start to really think what can the others be hiding.

It always goes back to who would want our secrets? Like we are kids who cares what we do. Then I realize our parents do. Even tho they sent us here we represent them so we must behave. But still are parents wouldn't go to great length to know what we were up to they would just ask. We sat at the cliffs Ash and I. She didn't talk much she wanted to think but she likes to think when I'm around.

She walks to the trunk and pulls out some swords and two mask. She wants to fence. That's how we met the fencing team. And if I'm keeping score she's up two matches to one. So I need this win. We go back and forth. She's off I can tell this is way to easy.

She stops pulls off her mask and says

"I'm in love with her."

I stop pulling my mask slow making sure I know what I heard.

"Who?"

Is all I get out. Its a dumb question because I think I have an idea already but I just need to make sure.

"You know who."

Is all she says. I nod, I already do. She speaks in a low tone.

"That's on my tape. That and others things. I talk about her... a lot. That tape can't get out. You know how her family is, they will take her away. I can't lose her."

We have been friends for a very long time me and her. We aren't the sharing type so if she's sharing this is big. I want to ask more but I shouldn't push my luck. She's breaking a rule, but I won't hang her for it because so am I. She reads my mind.

" I know I'm breaking the rules, I know. I can't help it, I tried not to. I really did." I nod my head I know the feeling. I've seen Ash with a lot of girls I mean A LOT of girls. She's never been this soft before. I want to make her feel a little more safe so I tell her something I'm betting she may already know.

"oh really?" I nodded my head.

"Your breaking the rules too."

"I don't care." I said a little too fast.

"I love her, it doesn't matter."

She laughs. "But..." I start " at what risk do we love?" she puts her head down because she understood. Me and her both know this isn't the worse thing we were hiding.

"We should get going..." she says very low. I stand up and grab the gear. We walk to her car slow almost enjoying the peacefulness of our confession but the knowing what we have to go back too. We get in her car and we sit there.

What she says next, she says with so much force and passion that I can't help but listen closely.

"We need to get those tapes back. And get rid of them. There's too much at risk."

And with that she pulls off back to school into the madness.


	4. Barney & Friends

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_.

Ugh! What the fuck!

Oh its my damn phone maybe I should answer that. I go to reach for my phone on my desk and I fall out of bed missing the desk completely. I thought I made a loud enough noise to wake Sean. I look over. Guess not he goes back to snoring even louder. Figures he didn't get in till late which is weird cause he's never out late. I get up to answer my phone and I missed the call. But I do have a text.

**Your gonna b late**. I laugh.

Then I look at the clock, its 645am. Damn I am going to be late. I get up off the floor and run down the hall to the bathroom to wash up. I stop just as I'm about to open the door.

I pause.

I hear a voice not just any voice but Sean's voice. I look back down the hall at my door puzzled. He's asleep, I mean knocked out snoozing. So I push the door open slowly and look around. I don't see anyone so I walk carefully to find a tape player. That's where his voice is coming from. I listen carefully to what he's saying

_I mean she's been a big help. She's always there for me whenever I need. But that line can't be crossed I mean I want to so bad but can't. She's all I think about but I know if she knew what I've been doing she wouldn't want to know me. __** and what is that? **__ I've been sleeping with someone of power. Its been going on for a few months now. It started to take my mind off of her. But it just kept happening every time we meet up. But the more I'm with this someone, I want her even more. But I think maybe this happened one to many times and I may have slipped that last time. __**slipped how?**__ she might be having a baby._

With that the time cuts off..

And I realize my mouth is hanging open. One I thought he was a super virgin, the kind that waits till their married to get busy. And two he may have gotten someone pregnant, someone with power. Well duh its a girl, but who there aren't many female staff here. Oh man Sherry isn't gonna like this. Well I assume that's who he was talking about.

I look at the mirror and written on the mirror says

**One down, twelve to go**

I grab some paper toilets and wipe off the writing. I grab the player and run back to my room. I sit on my bed desperately trying to catch my breathe. I close my eyes tight I'm really trying to understand what I just heard. Its not life or death but still this is heavy. And what makes its worse its one of the tapes. One his tapes, god knows how many other ones he has alone.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Shit its my phone. I don't even open it because I know what it says. Fuck I'm late. I put the player in my desk and throw some cloths on. I run out my dorm to the parking lot and I'm off in seven seconds flat. I'm breaking speed limits to make it to my destination. As I pull into the parking lot I see her car. I don't park next to her car just encase we're seen. As I walk into the diner I see her sitting in our normal booth with her cute messy bun. I place my hand on her shoulder so she looks up at me. She smiles. I kiss her lips, I slowly pull away to saver the taste.

I sit across from her as the waitress places down plates of food. I laugh she ordered my favorite, a plate of pickets and bacon extra crisply. Strange I know but hey I love weird things. She has her regular pancakes and sausage.

"Your late. I knew you would be." She says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I say with my head down.

"Its ok, eat up. I want to enjoy my breakfast with my babe." She says with a dirty wink.

That's code for don't eat slow I want some before we go back to school. Man do I love this girl. As I watch her eat I remember why I'm so welling to break the rules. She's worth it.

Rules rules rules I know we make rules to keep order but when is it aloud to break them? Well love will make you break any rule. Shit I'm a teenager they should be lucky we follow any rule at all. The rules of the council have been around for a long time. As the years go on it gets changed a little but the basic theory still appeals.

Rule One- What is spoke about in council stays in council. Simple right? No one knows if this rule is kept we all just assume it is because we have yet to feel the backlash for the things we do. Remember when I said we didn't really do council like duties? Well we don't, we have the nerds do all that paper work for us which is over seen by Clay and Sean. Cool nerds mange Greek nerds. Its the way of the world. What are the nerds getting out of this? Well it isn't popularity, cause we still won't be seen with them. We get them the one thing they would never get. Ass and Pussy. I know but those are their words not ours. We buy them the best girls in towns. Well a few towns over. The nerds get their joysticks oiled we get our smart work done. And the world keeps spinning.

Rule Two- The council is number one priority. The council's best interest remains number one. All that says is we are first above your damn mother. Simple. Sad but hey with no loyalty theres no trust. We are teenagers how much trust should we allow each other.

Rule Three- If you are apart of the council you will never be denied anything, but if you are not part of the council you will have to scrap and beg for everything. I laugh at this one because they could have this rule simpler to understand if they just said your money gets you whatever you want; lose it and you got nothing. Easy. But hey not all rich people have high IQ s.

The last rule, Rule Four- There is NO in house dating. This rule is in forced heavy because of past situation that came up. Adien was dating my sister and he was cheating on her. The rule before was the can be in house dating but no in house cheating. She found out, she confronted him and he was drunk; he back handed her. She almost went blind in her left eye. Me and Adien well... long story short I almost ed killed him. Council or not that was blood and its thicker then water. She saved him, she saved me from jail and he went away to rehab. He came back and we kissed and made up sort of speak. All was good with world.

Then my mind drifts back to the tape I found this morning what do I with it? If I was following the rules I'd have to bring it up next meeting. This isn't just any old information this is information on another council member. The rules now crash and I'm stuck about what to do.

I don't just get snapped out of my thoughts, I get smacked out.

"Did you hear me?" she says waiting for my reply.

I look at the table her plates done and magical mine is too. So I come to assume she asked me am I done. I nod my head and she laughs.

"I didn't ask if you were done, I asked if it bothers you I paid?" my eyebrow raises and she knows I don't like her paying.

I may be rich but I did have very good manners. And a lady should never pay. Note to self stop spacing out. She winks and makes her way to the bathroom. I follow already loosing my pants because of my late less, I cut my time being with her so I have to save as much time as possible. I enter the bathroom and you slams me up against the wall. Her hands are all over my torso and her lips haven't left mine yet. I pick her up and place her on the sink. I keep her on the edge so I have enough space to grind. I'm grinding on her and I dig deep, her nails are digging in the back of my neck and I'm seconds from losing control. She pushes me back in an effort to catch her breathe. She unties the string to her sweat pants inviting me in where she needs me to be. I slowly glide my hand in and she jerks up and bits her bottom lip. That is such a turn on and she knows it. I pump in and out while she try s so hard not to scream. Her hands are going through my hair and I'm about to lose control. She leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"You wet for Mami?" the way she finishes that question I think I'm going to just go crazy in here.

"Let me feel." Its not a request, its a I'm doing it and I was just letting you know what I'm doing. She slides her hand in my pants and she has her answer. Now I know what your thinking we have got to have been in this bathroom for a while and no one has bothered us? And did she just feel to see if I'm wet? Yep I'm guessing because of the name Armani you assumed I was a boy. Nope. I am I girl surprise! I am a girl but if you saw me yes I have the overall look of a boy I can't help it I just look like one a lot. By my voice you wouldn't guess either its a little deep but light. My body is well built I play sports, I work out. So yes overall I might as well be a boy. Don't get me wrong I'm not hard Dyke, not at all. I haven't altered my appearance once I was just born with the body of a girl and the look of a guy.

Hey life deals crappie hands sometimes. Now your thinking why the hell do you room with Sean if your a girl? Well this school thought when they saw my sex on my papers that it was a type-o. So they changed it and I room with him. Its no problem to me because hey I don't swing that way. Sean's the best kind of roommate and I wouldn't dare take off more then my coat around him. He turns red when he she's a girls flesh.

Its cute but then its like how does he watch pron? And yes he watches porn. He doesn't turn the volume done enough. So back to the bathroom and yes its getting hot in here. I hear a beeping, its her phone. Damn its time to go, damn me for being late. She's pushes me way back and jumps off the sink. She washes her hands and fixes her pants. She licks her lips and bites her bottom lip. God damn tease. You kisses me and tells me she will see me at school. That I better not be late. As I make my way to the sink I wash m hands and throw water on my face. Shit what do I do about that damn tape. Once again I space out, I hear my phone ring. Its a text

**Your going to be late.** I laugh and look at the time.

Shit I run out of the bathroom and run to my car. As I pull out I realize the a set of lipstick lips on my window. I'm going to make her pay for that. I race back to school because I need a really cold shower and I don't want to be late for class. What a great way to start the day..


End file.
